


Pancakes

by Starrik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrik/pseuds/Starrik
Summary: Lian and Jupiter have a spat over breakfast.**This is fanfic in the broadest sense of the term, two OCs in the HP universe. They've been more broadly used within it, but if OC romance isn't your thing this won't be either.





	

“Did I mention that I’m an identical twin too?” Jupiter asked, trying to dislodge enough of the sheet to cover his chest. He hadn’t been able to come up with anything to say, and Lian was just lying there enjoying his post-orgasm obliviousness.

“Nope,” replied Lian, finally rolling over to face Jupiter. Unlike him, Lian had neglected to cover up at all, and was letting everything hang where it may. Jupiter didn’t think he’d been this uncomfortable and also attracted to someone at the same time.

“I wonder if there’s a higher rate of identical twins in wizards. There’s the Weasley twins, too, and there honestly just aren’t enough of us to that many identical twins. Oh, and the Patil twins!” The wheels had started turning in Jupiter’s mind now. There was no such thing as a twin study among wizards, but maybe he could find out how many twins there were, compare it to the Muggle rate.

“If you ever try and pull a swap on me with your twin, make sure you tell me first, so we don’t do it on the same day,” Lian said. His face cracked into a smile at the idea of their brothers kissing to hold up the act, and shook his head. “Actually, nevermind. That would be hilarious.

Jupiter sighed softly, yet another demonstration of why the two of them would never actually work out. Lian was just too… Lian for him. For that matter, Lian might be too Lian for anyone. Jupiter didn’t even know why Lian was into him in the first place, it wasn’t like they shared any interests.

“Hey, so-”

“I was thinking,” Lian interrupted, “we should go and get pancakes. The only thing better than sex, is sex followed by warm pancakes. Just think about them, warm, fluffy, with that perfect maple syrup drizzled on top of them. Don’t you just _want_ it?”

If he was ignorant of why Lian wanted him, Jupiter definitely knew why he wanted Lian. When the man said something, anything, he seemed to be able to make it true by sheer force of belief, and the weight of his personality.

“I do now.”

 

The first bite of perfect, fluffy pancake slid down Jupiter’s throat in a cushion of the sweetest, smoothest maple syrup he could ever remember having, and he let out a soft moan. Lian raised an eyebrow at the sound, stopping with his fork halfway in the air and syrup lazily drooping towards his plate.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were more satisfied by the pancakes than by me.”

“Shut up,” Jupiter replied, trying to ignore him. He’d tried to ignore Lian all the way from Lian’s apartment to the pancake place, especially the easy way that Lian flirted with everyone from the moment they were out of the front door. At least he’d convinced him to put on a shirt, Lian would have been truly insufferable otherwise.

“I mean it, that moan was practically orgasmic.”

“I said shut up.”

Lian leaned forward in his chair, resting his chin in one hand and favouring Jupiter with a challenging gaze.

“Make me.”

Jupiter wasn’t nearly in the mood to be denied like that, so he waved his hand casually over the top of his coffee towards Lian. The smug smile lasted another five seconds before Lian realised what he’d done, and plunged his hand into his pants for his wand. Jupiter heard the muttered incantation, and enjoyed the reminder than Lian wasn’t better than him at _everything_. Just with people.

“That wasn’t fair, I was being cute.”

“You’re always being cute. I’d never get you to be quiet if being cute was a valid excuse.”

“Would it really have killed you to kiss me?”

Jupiter turned red, and started down at the much-less appetising pancakes. That was the worst of it, Lian’s magic never seemed to stick around when he wasn’t willing it to. Public displays of affection was an old wound for them now. Lian’s unpoppable ego could take all the judging stares in the world, but Jupiter just wasn’t ready for that yet. He wouldn’t have been ready to do it with anyone.

Sex was one thing, passionate, wild, all in the moment. But kissing Lian in the restaurant was different somehow. Like they were a couple, like they belonged together somehow. Jupiter didn’t belong with Lian. He didn’t think he belonged anywhere.

“Maybe.”

“What did I do to piss you off now?” Lian looked disappointed, a little frustrated even. Jupiter knew it wasn’t Lian’s fault that he didn’t understand how he worked. Lian didn’t really get how anyone worked, he’d never needed to. The world moulded itself around him most of the time, and when it didn’t, Lian just broke until it started to again.

“Nothing. Just, nothing. I’m having a hard time.”

“Can you tell me about it?”

“No.”

The quiet settled in between them as Lian ate first his, then Jupiter’s mostly untouched pancakes. It seemed to go by slower the moment that the fork was finally placed down on Jupiter’s plate.

“I don’t know what you need me to say, Jupiter.”

“I know.”

“Are you going to give me a chance to make this better?”

Jupiter looked up at him, angrily. How dare Lian condescend to him, talk to him like he was a child when it was Jupiter who was always explaining things to Lian? He was done with this, he didn’t even _like_ pancakes, why had he bothered… Jupiter stood up to go, grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair.

“I made it worse, didn’t I?”

“Why are you even with me, Lian? Just go off and be happy with someone else already.”

Lian looked at Jupiter sadly, and shook his head.

“You’ve still got the story wrong, Jupiter. I’m the disaster in this one, and I still want to be with you.”

He slipped his hand into Jupiter’s, and kissed his cheek softly. It was a sweet gesture, and one that he knew Jupiter wouldn’t mind. The argument wasn’t over, not really, but none of theirs ever were. They didn’t speak the same language, how could they ever fix their problems?

But it didn’t matter, not just yet. They would last just a little longer.

“Come on, then. Let’s go get hammered.”

Jupiter smiled softly, Lian really did always know what to say that would make it better.

Even if it was never the right thing.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any interest I might convince Jupiter's lovely creator to make a series out of this with me.


End file.
